Ordinary
by little.winter.fox
Summary: Kagome is just an ordinary girl who is a masquarde singer, ends up falling for her best friends brother and is ultimatly the key to saving an icy youkai from becoming an ice block. but...shes just ordinary. Rated Mature for future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of "Ordinary'. Yeah I know that title doesn't say much and it isn't really attractive but it fits. Just to refresh your memory this story is about a girl names Kagome Higurashi who seems to be an ordinary girl. What makes her extra ordinary are her miko powers and her phenomenal voice. But what happens when she's hired to sing at a masquerade and finds out it's for her best friend's party and he doesn't know she's a singer. Of course this story is going too packed with embarrassing scenes on Kagome's part. Anyways I'll let you get on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

The sun shone down brightly on the crisp September day. School has just started and they were a week in. The students still felt like crap because of their bad habits made for the summer such as sleeping and eating whenever and wherever.

The students of Lesia High were in just that state.

The small town of Lesia in California was a good place to grow up. It wasn't under populated but it wasn't way too crowed. The main thing that separated Lesia was that a lot of concealed, and unconcealed, demons roamed there and made Lesia their home.

"I don't see why school has to start so early. I mean we get enough homework to keep us up all night!" A young grade eleven male with silver hair and golden hair ranted as he and three other people entered the cafeteria of Lesia High.

"Come on InuYasha, must you rant every lunch?" One of the females with mid back length brown hair and brown eyes as the male known as InuYasha.

"Yes, yes I do." InuYasha, the male, replied.

"Well, now that we've moved on, Sango may I say that you look very divine today." The other male of the group, who donned short black hair and purple eyes, told the female.

"Touch me and die Miroku." The girl, Sango, replied to the guy, Miroku.

"You're quite today Kagome, what's up?" Sango asked the final member of the group.

The last young person with long raven black hair that shone and blue eyes that would stop guys in their tracks looked up from a note she was reading.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just got a letter from my employer's, I have to work this weekend." Kagome, the woman, told the other three.

"You know Kagome you never actually say where you work." Miroku announced, looking at Kagome.

"It doesn't matter, holy can you believe its Thursday already? The weeks just gone by like that." Kagome replied, snapping her fingers, an expert on reverting the conversation topic to something she could handle.

"I know, I already have a project to do on the weekend." Sango sighed.

"Yeah, I have a science paper due." InuYasha announced.

"I have a twelve shade drawing due on Monday; it should be fun spending my whole weekend drawing." Miroku added.

"Ha, I pity you all. InuYasha the science paper is easy, I did it last night, seeing as it was assigned yesterday. The only real homework I have so far is music." Kagome announced.

"And what homework can you get from music?" InuYasha asked her, aggravated.

"I have to compose a six minute piece with at least two repetitive bars on the piano." Kagome told him, taking a bite of the sandwich she had brought for lunch.

The three gapped at her. She was used to it.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the right moment to catch a glimpse of him.

And he was coming over her way.

She swallowed her food and looked at InuYasha.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked his older, handsomer brother.

Sesshomaru had longer hair than InuYasha and it was deep silver in colour and his eyes were a deep molten. His pointed demon ears were elegant and complimented his featured.

Kagome looked away and looked at Sango who was making small hearts in the air symbolizing what Kagome was feeling. She glared.

"Father has told me to inform you that their will be a party on Saturday evening and to bring a date if you can find one." Sesshomaru told InuYasha.

"What?" Kagome asked abruptly.

The two brothers, along with the other two at the table, eyed Kagome.

"Uhh I have to go." Kagome backtracked, Sango getting up with the now flustered Kagome.

Kagome basically ran out of the cafeteria with Sango at her heals.

"Kagome what's up?" Sango asked her friend, worried.

"That's the party I was hired to sing at." Kagome told Sango, her forehead against the wall.

"Oh no, you're kidding." Sango replied, obviously alarmed.

Sango was the only one who knew what Kagome did for work. She was a singer. She would be hired for parties and would sing the selections.

"That was the letter." Sango sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Sango, I can not sing in front of them! I'm going to choke. Or worse…InuYasha will find out I'm a singer." Kagome told Sango.

"It's a masquerade right?" Sango asked Kagome.

"It is, sort of. I always wear a small mask when I'm singing as does the band so we aren't followed or stalked." Kagome sighed.

"We'll just have to get you a good one. And we'll have to make you look non-Kagome-ish." Sango told her.

"How and I supposed to do that, they're going to smell me." Kagome whined.

"No they won't. Not when I'm done with you." Sango reassured her friend.

"Tomorrow after school we'll go shopping for your outfit and I'll get stuff to make you smell not like Kagome." Sango told her.

"Thanks Sango. InuTashio gave me four hundred dollars to buy a new dress so I'll have to get something that they wouldn't ever imagine me wearing." Kagome replied, her and Sango walking away from the cafeteria.

"Man what would he say if he knew it was you?" Sango asked Kagome in a joking manor.

Kagome and InuYasha had been friends almost as long as her and Sango had, about five years. Kagome was at InuYasha's house more than she was at her apartment. InuTashio was InuYasha's father and he was like a father to her too, always talking to her when she was there like she was his family. What would he do if he found out that he had hired her to sing for his company, Tashio Industries?

Kagome pulled out the song list again and scanned the songs, with Sango looking over her shoulder.

"Something shorter than usual..." Kagome started.

"And it has to be blue." Sango added.

"And I'll need some shoes." Kagome sighed.

"I'll make you look like a star." Sango replied joking.

The two girls laughed as Miroku and InuYasha caught up with them.

"Kagome, what happened to you? You were like a blonde." InuYasha told her.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling good that's all." Kagome lied.

"Well, anyways, want to come over tonight? I need your help on the science and probably the math we're going to get." InuYasha told her.

"Yeah, sure, you know I love your house." Kagome smiled at him.

"Well, dinner's going to be good. I think we're having steak." InuYasha told her, happy.

"Come on, before we're late." Kagome announced, everyone going their separate ways.

The four of them had a late lunch meaning Kagome has Science first period, Music the next period, Business before lunch and Math after lunch before she went home, or to InuYasha's.

Kagome and InuYasha we're laughing when they walked into their advanced math class, for grade twelve's. They took their regular seats at the back, InuYasha in the corner, Kagome in front on him.

Sesshomaru walked in with his booked under his arm. He had pulled his hair back into a pony tail and it made him look handsomer than usual.

He took a seat beside InuYasha which made Kagome slightly nervous.

"I heard today we're in for a boring lesson." Sesshomaru announced. "I thought you and I could talk about Father's birthday."

"He wants you two to both be hone for dinner at six thirty and if you really want to buy him a gift he needs new golf clubs. Don't worry about the caddy bag I already bought it for him." Kagome announced, turning around.

"Kagome, how do you know all this?" InuYasha asked her.

"Duh, I'm a chick." Kagome joked, making InuYasha smile and Sesshomaru scoff.

"If we wanted your opinion wench we would have asked." Sesshomaru replied.

"It's not an opinion it's the truth." Kagome announced, turning around and looked at the newly arrived teacher.

"Asshole." Kagome breathed, not knowing that both brothers had heard her.

Kagome paid attention to the lesson, knowing InuYasha wasn't.

It wasn't hard to comprehend just hard to explain.

The lesson ended and Kagome sighed. She had a headache.

"Ready to go Kags?" InuYasha asked her.

InuYasha was the only one who was allowed to call her Kags.

"Yeah, why not." Kagome replied, getting her books and standing up.

"You feeling okay?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Actually I'm not." Kagome told him.

"Here when we get home I'll get you some aspirin or something." InuYasha replied.

"I assume that she is coming home with us. Perhaps you should have told me seeing as I am driving." Sesshomaru announced.

"Hey guess what, I'm coming with you guys so be prepared to drive with another person in the car." Kagome replied.

Her head was pounding by the time she got to her locker.

She leaned her forehead on the cool metal and put in her combination, opening her locker.

She grabbed her music and science books and stuff them, along with her math book, in her backpack then closed her locker.

Kagome felt something wrap around her waist and spun around but no one was there.

"Kags?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome spun around, crashing into InuYasha out of dizziness.

"Alright, we have to get you home." InuYasha announced, putting his arm around her waist.

At the end of the hall a senior dressed in white khaki's and a white button down shirt smirked as he twirled around two black crystals in his palm.

"Poor Kagome, her powers are just too much for her to handle sometimes. Perhaps they'll break her." The man chuckled, crushing the two crystals in his hands and walking away.

**Well that was it. The chapters should all be about that long. So what's Kagome going to do with her job? Will she be caught? What's going on with her anyways? And who was that man in white? Find out in the next chapter of "Ordinary". Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I'm glad to see that some people are taking some interest. Anyways I just wanted to explain something to you. My computer is very messed up and I'm not able to create new stories on here on my own. I will always have at least one story up but after it's done please be patient on a new one. I'm always working on new things it's just hard what with life. Anyways thank you guys for reading and I hope you like this chapter. I would just like to add that it's not the best chapter and I seem to be taking things along faster than I meant to but I guess we'll see where it goes. Enjoy.**

Kagome sat in the back of Sesshomaru's Lexus and leaned her head against the window. InuYasha kept looking in the rearview mirror at her.

"Hey Kags, you with us?" InuYasha asked her when he didn't get a response from looking at her for a long while.

He saw a small head nod but knew something was wrong.

Kagome was thinking, well she was also fighting of unconsciousness for some reason.

'If I feel like this I won't be able to sing. If I can't sing on Saturday then I'm not going to have enough money for my rent.' Kagome inwardly sighed.

Kagome was an orphan. Her mother, father and younger brother had died in a car crash when she was thirteen. She had survived the crash with only a few broken bones and a concussion, as well as the popular case of whiplash you are bound to get when you're in a car crash.

Kagome was now seventeen and in grade eleven doing the best she could on what she could do. Singing was her talent; she just liked to keep it to herself. She lived in a small apartment by herself. InuTashio had offered for her to live with them once but Kagome wasn't as close as she was with them back then so she took it as a gesture out of pity, and Kagome didn't need any pity.

She felt the car stop and opened her eyes groggily.

InuYasha opened her door and helped her out. He helped her into the house and onto the couch in the living room.

He turned to go get some aspirin but ran into his father.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" He asked his son.

"I don't know, she just started feeling like that after lunch." InuYasha told him.

InuYasha turned around to say something to Kagome but she was already in a state of deep sleep/unconsciousness.

"Hey, Kags wake up!" InuYasha announced, trying to get her up.

"It's alright InuYasha let her sleep it off. I'm getting a big vibe from her that her miko powers are kind of on a fritz." InuTashio told his son, putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

He ushered InuYasha out of the living room and closed the double sliding doors closed with a hidden worried expression on his face for his almost daughter.

InuYasha stormed upstairs, obviously pissed off that he couldn't stay with Kagome.

"Damn it." He raged, opening his door and slamming it close.

Kagome lay on the couch, drifting in and out of reality and fantasy.

"_Kagome…oh Kagome you have a fever." _

"_I'm alright mom, I have to finish this."_

"_Now you listen to me young lady, you get to bed. Don't worry about finishing it."_

"_Thanks mom, you're the best."_

Memories started to pass Kagome in a great speed, stopping so often to give her a glimpse into the past.

"_Kagome! Watch out! There's a demon behind you!"_

"_Souta, move." _

"_Kagome!"_

"_Souta!"_

Kagome started to toss in her sleep.

"_Come on kids, put on your seatbelts."_

"_Yes Dad." _

"_Oh isn't it a lovely…Eric, watch out!"_

"_Dad!"_

Kagome's body started to shake uncontrollably until she couldn't take it anymore.

She opened her eyes.

A bright pink light flooded the room, illuminating every corner and every shadow so everything was bathed in light.

And then it stopped.

InuTashio, followed suite by InuYasha, rushed into the room to find Kagome lying there, looking up at the ceiling in a daze.

"Kagome, say something" InuTashio told her, putting his fingers on her neck to check her pulse.

"I…I…What?" Kagome asked groggily.

"She'll be alright InuYasha. Her body is just under a lot of stress so it needed to let out its power." InuTashio sighed as Kagome sat up.

"Kagome, has something been stressing you out? Is there something wrong? Is someone harassing you?" InuYasha questioned her.

"Nothing's wrong, no ones harassing me…I'm just stressed about school and stuff." Kagome told him.

"Are you sure that's all?" InuYasha asked her, his eyes narrow.

"Yeah…I'll be alright." Kagome replied.

"That was a lot of power you released, perhaps you should rest some more." InuTashio suggested.

"Alright." Kagome replied.

"Well then, I'll stay down here with you." InuYasha announced, sitting beside Kagome as soon InuTashio had moved.

"I'll go check on dinner, and get you some aspirin Kagome. Don't move around to much, you should be fine soon." InuTashio told her.

InuTashio left with a small smile on his face, knowing that Kagome was alright…for the moment.

"Kags, you shouldn't let yourself get so stressed. You know you can tell me anything." InuYasha told her.

"I know but…sometimes I wonder if you want to hear everything." Kagome sighed, conflicted on telling him about Saturday or just playing the 'different girl' act.

"Like what Kags?" InuYasha asked her.

"Oh, nothing, forget it." Kagome sighed again.

InuYasha eyed her but put his arm around her shoulders anyways.

Kagome put her head on his shoulder.

She remembered the first time they had sat like that. It was just over a year ago. Kagome had had a crush on him but, now, she couldn't imagine being without her brother image of InuYasha. It was as if her friendship had blossomed into a family without even giving it any water.

Kagome smiled at him and hugged up to him as he smiled slightly.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He had loved her; he still loved her, just in a different way. He loved the way she smiled, and the way she walked and the way she would get so flustered when he would annoy her.

"You better be feeling better soon Kags, I'm not going to be able to get that math done without you." InuYasha joked.

Kagome laughed slightly as InuTashio came back with two aspirin and glass of water.

"Thank you." Kagome said, as she moved to sit up fully and took the pills.

"They should make you feel somewhat better. Perhaps it would be best if you stayed the night. I know you left some of your cloths here from the other night when you did so it should be fine." InuTashio told her.

"Thanks InuTashio, for everything." Kagome replied.

"Come now Kagome, how many times have I told you, just Inu is fine." InuTashio chuckled.

Sesshomaru made his way into the living room and looked at us.

"I see she is feeling better." Sesshomaru announced coolly.

"No thanks to you." InuYasha huffed, feeling his brother should be more considerate.

"Yes well I don't see what the problem was. She seemed fine until I mentioned the party at lunch." Sesshomaru scoffed, making Kagome choke slightly on the last of the water she was drinking. "See, it seems she has a connection to the party somehow."

"Kagome, how would you be at the party?" InuYasha asked her with a questioning glance.

"Umm…" Kagome stuttered. She sighed. "Alright, if you really want to know I'll tell you. Just promise you won't freak out."

"Alright." InuYasha replied slowly.

"Well, I'm the singer for the party." Kagome told him quickly.

"What! Kagome! What! When! How?" InuYasha questioned her.

"Calm down InuYasha and let the girl explain." InuTashio told his son.

"Well, I needed money for rent and stuff so I tried to find a job but it's hard to work and keep the GPA that I have so I got a night job, sort of. I'm just with the bands that play at parties and I sing the selections chosen." Kagome explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" InuYasha asked her, slightly hurt.

InuTashio stood up and ushered Sesshomaru out of the room with an accusing glance.

"I thought you'd be worried that I had to work to pay rent." Kagome told him, pleading with her eyes for him to forgive her.

"You're damn right! Kagome, you could get hurt doing something like that!" InuYasha told her.

"But I don't work often, just once or twice a month and that's enough to pay my rent and the other things I need." Kagome replied.

"Why didn't you just say you we're working something like that? Come on Kags, you know you can always stay here if things get tough." InuYasha told her.

"I know but…but it's hard. I should be able to live on my own. Other people do it." Kagome sighed.

"But you're not other people you're you and _you_ have somewhere to go available to you." InuYasha told her.

"But…" Kagome started but was cut off.

"No buts, you're going to come stay here and quit that job after this party." InuYasha instructed her.

As much as she hated being bossed around her felt persuaded and agreed.

All of a sudden the doors to the living room opened with a smiling InuTashio and a solemn Sesshomaru looking in.

"Now there you go Kagome." InuTashio announced.

He had secretly wanted to move in for a long time.

Kagome smiled and thought as InuYasha and InuTashio started making arrangements for her.

'Oh boy, this should be interesting.'

She looked up and caught the deep molten eyes of Sesshomaru and she saw something.

She saw a spark in his usually cold eyes.

**Oh no, Sesshomaru's showing emotion, or is that a good thing? As I said in the beginning segment, thing, this chapter wasn't my best but I promise that I will make this work. Anyways for the party I would just like to forewarn you that there will be song lyrics in the next chapter. Thanks for reading I'll update soon.**

**Review Responses**

**kagxsess: Thank you I'm glad you like it.**

**sweetangelkags: Thank you as well I'm glad to know you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys I guess I lied; there's no song lyrics in this chapter. Anyways I would just like to announce that I am now the proud owner of Three Days Grace's new CD One X, and It. Is. Amazing! Anyways I would also like to let you know that I'm working on some new things, I have a good one shot in my head for a Tohru Hatori fan fiction, that's fruits basket, and a good one shot for Tohru and Akito but I also have many that I want to start for Sesshomaru Kagome. Help me decided guys…should I do my one shots or shouldn't I? On with the chapter.**

Kagome sat on the room given to her. InuTashio had made her a room in the basement, where the pool and the gym were. He had been working on it in hopes she would move in, and now she was.

Kagome sighed; she hadn't wanted to move in she felt so…so needy. And she hated it, she could work, she could get her rent, and of course pass out from stress once and a while.

All that kept running through her head as she looked around her new room that was painted blue and purple was that spark that she had caught in Sesshomaru's eyes.

She didn't know what it was but something was there.

Dinner had long since past, it was nearing ten thirty at night but Kagome just couldn't sleep.

She opened the dresser in her room to see the few sets of cloths she had left there.

She picked up a pair of shorts and a tank top and changed into them.

She headed to the gym, working out always helped her think things through.

She started to stretch and do slow acrobatics on the ground before she went to the treadmill to do a nice run.

She put it on a medium high setting with a slope and started to run. She ran for fifteen minutes before she got off and did fifty push up followed by fifty sit ups.

She decided to cool down with a progressive decreasing run.

She didn't notice anyone else in the room till she saw Sesshomaru get on the other treadmill beside hers.

Just seeing him gave her more energy, for some reason.

She switched the setting from decreasing to increasing speed and slope.

Sesshomaru watched the female beside him from the corner of his eye.

What was so fascinating about this particular girl? Why did she catch his interest? And, how, did she keep up with the treadmill? She looked at thought she would break under pressure, yet here she was, running beside him at the same speed.

"Perhaps you should slow down, you were ill earlier." Sesshomaru announced.

Now that was one thing Kagome hated, when people would tell her she should do something because of something that happened before.

She stopped the treadmill abruptly and got off, walking out of the gym and into her room.

Sesshomaru was still running but at a slower pace when she came back, with headphones on.

He was thoroughly surprised when she got back on and started running without a glance his way.

She stopped running about a half hour later when he was in the middle of lifting weights.

She lay down on the ground, panting, gaining his attention in the process.

Kagome was tired; she hadn't pushed herself so hard in a long, long, while.

She felt so alive and so energetic at the same time she felt like she could barely move.

'Adrenaline sucks sometimes.' She thought, checking her pulse.

She had her eyes closed but she knew he was looking at her. And he knew she knew he was looking at her. And she knew that he knew that she knew he was looking at her. Yet he didn't stop looking at her until she got up, wobbling slightly.

She cast a glance at Sesshomaru who was just finishing his weights. He was sweating, but Kagome liked it. For some reason she couldn't rip her eyes away from his sweaty body. She could see his six pack through his sweat soaked shirt that clung to him.

What Kagome didn't notice is that Sesshomaru was looking at her. She was looking at her body, her toned abdomen and her sweaty demeanor. Some women hated sweat yet it seemed she would push herself to it.

Kagome started walking out to take a shower and get herself ready for bed.

"Night Sesshomaru." She called as she left.

There was a bathroom downstairs with a bathtub and a shower.

Kagome stripped off her sweaty cloths and turned on the shower to a nice hot temperature. She stepped in a let the water cascade down her body. Its hot, sensational nature relieved her of some stress and she sighed.

Already the bathroom was getting steamed up because to Kagome hot wasn't hot unless steam came from the water. She hated being cold.

She washed her hair and her body before she stepped out. As soon as the shower was open it was as if someone had turned the bathroom into a sauna.

She opened the door to the hallway, letting steam out, and quickly, quietly, sneaked to her room in a towel.

Sesshomaru was just ending his work out was he saw Kagome sneaking by in a towel that was clinging to her body.

He groaned.

"Damn wench." He muttered, taking a towel and wiping his neck.

Kagome reached her room and closed the door to find InuYasha sitting on her bed with the math homework.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Ah, get some cloths on!" InuYasha yelled back.

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation and quickly slipped into some pajamas, when InuYasha's back was turned.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked him, yawning.

"I need help on this math question." He told her.

Kagome was lying on her bed.

"Ask your brother." Kagome yawned, already drifting into a world of sleepy dreams.

"Kagome." InuYasha tried but she was already out.

He sighed and pulled the covers out from under her and put them on her. She snuggled into them and he smiled.

He turned off her light and slipped out of her room, closing the door.

He wouldn't ask Sesshomaru for help, he'd just copy her homework tomorrow.

He walked back upstairs and found Sesshomaru drinking a glass of water in the kitchen.

"So, she will really be staying with us then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, it's not like she's hurting anyone by being here." InuYasha told him.

Sesshomaru said nothing but begged to differ. She was hurting him, in a good way that he dubbed bad. Never had given into desire and he would be damned if he would give into the best friend of his brother.

He left without a word to his brother and soon enough the whole house was in a deep sleep.

Kagome was the first one up the next morning. She groggily walked upstairs to the kitchen where she noted the time was six.

"Wow, nice going Kagome, you don't have to be up at six anymore." She mumbled to herself.

She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Now that she was awake she knew that everyone was up by seven in the house so she waited until quarter to seven to start breakfast.

"Mmm what smells good?" InuYasha asked sleepily as he sat at the table.

"Bacon, eggs and toast." Kagome told him, setting a plate in front of him, much to his delight.

InuTashio came in next with a joyful expression on his face.

"It's lovely Kagome, you should have moved in before." He joked.

Sesshomaru came in last, already dressed and already with his cold demeanor.

He sat down and a plate appeared in front of him. He was surprised he hadn't expected breakfast.

Kagome started cleaning up.

"Kagome, aren't you going to eat?" InuYasha asked her, eating his food.

"No, I'm not a breakfast person." Kagome told him.

"Then why did you cook breakfast for us?" Sesshomaru asked her coolly.

"Well there's not much to do at six thirty in the morning." Kagome replied, putting away the dishes she had just washed. "And, there's only a bit of orange juice left so you'll need to go shopping soon."

"Will you be here for dinner because I think you're the best cook here." InuTashio voiced.

"Actually, tonight I'm going to Sango's till late." Kagome told him. "With the money you enclosed for the band payment and decorations I'm going to buy a few things for this Saturday and Sango's helping me."

InuYasha grunted when he heard the mention of Saturday.

"Are either of your two bringing dates?" InuTashio asked his boys.

"No father." Sesshomaru told him.

"Nope." InuYasha replied.

"What about that girl you brought last time." InuTashio asked.

"She's to busy getting pregnant." Kagome said with a bite before she realized the rest of the occupants in the kitchen were looking at her. "Sorry, not a big fan of hers."

InuTashio chuckled and looked at the clock.

"It's almost time for you guys to go." InuTashio sighed, noting it was close to seven thirty, when they left.

Kagome nodded and was gone, back down to her room, in the blink of an eye.

She came up dressed in her school attire and had a little make up on with her bag.

The two boys exited the house exited the house.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I'm driving." InuYasha called.

"Uhh Inu…can I borrow your car for tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you may, there's the spare car in the garage now. It was InuYasha's but he didn't want it." Inu told her, giving her the keys.

"Thank you." Kagome replied, hugging him and exiting the house.

"Hey Kagome get in." InuYasha called from the passenger seat, obviously losing the driving battle.

"No way, I'm driving your dad's car." Kagome replied, getting into InuTashio's black mustang.

"Not fair!" InuYasha yelled as she backed out of the driveway.

She took off, knowing how fast the car could reach its higher speeds.

The two cars met a stop light.

"Hey Kagome, ten bucks says we get there first." InuYasha called, Sesshomaru just sitting calmly.

"You're on, I need ten bucks for lunch anyways." Kagome replied.

The light turned green and Kagome turned let while Sesshomaru went straight.

Kagome turned onto a back road where the speed limit was 'at your own caution'.

Kagome loved to drive fast and soon had the mustang doing a nice one twenty. No one else was on the road; it was usually used at night for drag racing.

It took her seven minutes to whip down the no stops road before she turned back onto the road to the school.

She pulled into her regular spot and waiting a minute for InuYasha to show up.

"Damn, how fast did you go?" He raged.

"One twenty, now cough up the cash." Kagome replied, grabbing her ten dollars from the mumbling InuYasha.

She caught sight of Sesshomaru whose stoic face seemed a little lightened.

Kagome bounced into school while InuYasha trailed behind her mumbling.

Sango was waiting at her locker.

"You seem happy, what happened?" Sango asked.

"Oh Sango everything, InuYasha knows I'm a singer, I'm now living at his house and I just got ten bucks for beating them here." Kagome told her.

"Are we still going shopping tonight?" Sango asked with disappointment in her voice, thinking the answer was no.

"Yes, of course. Just, now, we don't have to go over board." Kagome told her best friend who lit up when she heard the news.

"Excellent, I'll meet you here after school and we can go to the mall." Sango announced, heading off to her first class.

The day passed quickly, as if father time knew that Kagome wanted to leave to go shopping.

As promised Kagome was met at her locker by Sango.

"Alright, so are we still going with something short and blue?" Sango asked as they walked out to Kagome's mustang, for the day.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were waiting for her.

"Kagome, how late are you going to be out?" InuYasha asked her.

"Not long, I just need a dress and a few other things." Kagome sighed.

"Why do you need a new dress anyways?" InuYasha demanded, obviously upset with the fact that his Kagome was going somewhere without him.

"I'll be home for dinner, promise. Tell your dad I'll be home early." Kagome replied, already pulling out of the driveway.

Kagome and Sango drove to the mall quickly where Sango practically dragged Kagome to a new dress shop.

Kagome looked in the display window of the store and gasped.

**Oh I'm an evil mastermind. Anything please help me out with figuring out wither or not to do some one shots. I'll update as soon as I can but I am going camping for three days starting Monday and I have to work tomorrow, Saturday July 8, so please be patient. Bye for now.**

**Review Responses**

**Moon Mage Goddess: Thank you, I'm glad you do.**

**Lacas-Crown: Patience, all in good time.**

**Kagome Assassinater: I know I have single handedly brought down the world, ha ha ha glad you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the next chapter, without a song, ha. I must say that camping when horribly and I hate it. Also I must also say that the update for Children's Intention's will be coming as soon as I can write it.**

Kagome's eyes were sparkling with admiration of the dress in the window. It was blue, short and had a stylish demeanor to it, as well as big sex appeal.

"Excellent!" Both girls announced as they entered the store.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you?" The woman at the counter asked them.

"I would like to purchase the dress in the window." Kagome told the lady.

"Alright, it looks to be your size." The lady replied as she left to go get the dress.

Kagome took it from her and then went to try it on. It fit like a glove, outlining every one of her curves.

She stepped out of the dressing room where Sango and the cashier lit up in admiration.

"Kagome you look amazing!" Sango squealed, thoroughly glad for Kagome.

Kagome slipped out of the dress and went to pay for it, as well as sexy blue stilettos to match and a blue collar necklace.

Kagome and Sango left the mall and chatted excitedly until Kagome dropped her off at her house.

Kagome took her favourite route going home, meaning the speed less road, and was home by six.

She parked the car and grabbed her dress, in a long black bag, and her other bag with her shoes and collar in it.

She opened the door to the house to see InuYasha glaring daggers at Sesshomaru and Inu looking over take out menus.

"Oh Kagome, you're home, thank god." Inu announced, mumbling the thank god to himself.

"Yeah, just let me put this stuff away and then I'll start dinner." Kagome replied cheerfully, going downstairs.

She laid her dress down gently on her bed and put the bag by her bed before she ran back upstairs to start dinner.

She opened the fridge to see that someone had already taken out ground beef, which was thawed and ready to cook.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in about an hour, is that alright?" Kagome asked everyone, taking the ground beef out of the fridge.

"Fine, just hurry up." InuYasha replied, mumbling. "What'd you buy anyways?" He demanded.

"A dress, shoes and a necklace." Kagome replied bluntly.

"I'm guessing we can't see it until tomorrow night." Inu sighed.

"Your right, speaking of that you'll have to excuse me for a minute, I have to go call my ride." Kagome told them.

"Why can't you just come with us?" InuYasha demanded, hurt.

"Because it would look unprofessional." Kagome sighed.

"Don't forget to tell them you're quitting." InuYasha fumed.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet." Kagome replied, toying with him as she went into the living room, picking up the cordless phone.

She dialed a number and waiting for someone to pick up.

"What?" A male voice asked.

"Well hello to you to Derek." Kagome replied.

"Oh, Kagome, how are you? Where are you?" Derek asked her.

"I'm at InuTashio's place, you know where it is, and you have to pick me up there tomorrow alright?" Kagome told him.

"Why, what are you doing sleeping with one of the sons?" Derek asked her.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Kagome replied aggravated.

"Come on now, it was just a joke. Alright I'll see you tomorrow sexy." Derek replied before he hung upon her.

Kagome walked back into the kitchen shaking her head with a slight blush on her face. She was used to Derek but he still always caught her by surprise.

He and the other two band members were both two years older than her and in collage so sometimes, more like all the time, she had to put up with there egos and sex crazed minds.

"Did you tell them?" InuYasha demanded.

"No." Kagome replied, putting the ground beef in a pot. "Alright are you three going to sit there until it's done or something?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha got up and left, as well as Inu but Sesshomaru stayed.

Kagome felt her blush increase.

'Derek is going to die.' Kagome thought to herself, thinking what it would be like to 'bang' Sesshomaru.

She started rummaging through the cup boards until she found a bag of pasta and a can of tomato sauce.

"Don't you have something to do?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, not looking at him.

"No I think I'm fine right here." Sesshomaru replied, making himself comfortable, knowing that she was flustered, for some reason.

In no time at all everything was cooking together and it was almost ready.

Kagome was leaning over the sink, thinking. Her ass was stuck out, but she didn't notice…Sesshomaru did.

"Something smells good." Inu announced, coming into the kitchen.

"What…yeah." Kagome replied.

"Are you alright?" Inu asked her.

"Yeah my guitarist, the one who's picking me up, just said something that got me thinking." Kagome told him, not lying but leaving parts out.

"Oh, so do you plan to quit then?" Inu asked her, obviously curious.

"I don't know, I can't leave them hanging, there are no other singers that are lined up and they hate everyone. They went through six singers before me, which is why when I lasted more than a week with them it was amazing." Kagome told him, picking up the pot of noodles and straining them. "Alright it's ready." Kagome announced, smiling.

InuYasha came in, as if standing in the doorway waiting. As he entered the phone rang,

Kagome walked out to the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Tashio residence." Kagome greeted.

"Oh wow they've even got you trained." Derek's voice rang.

"Derek, what do you want?" Kagome asked him, laughing slightly.

"I'm outside, come out, we'll go for coffee. I haven't seen you in weeks." Derek told her.

"Now, I just cooked dinner." Kagome argued.

"Excellent I'm hungry." Derek replied, hanging up.

"Oh crap." Kagome sighed, going back into the kitchen.

"Sorry guys but my friend just called and he's coming to pick me up to talk about tomorrow." Kagome announced, as the doorbell rang. "And there he is." Kagome mumbled, as he came in, let in by one of the maids or something.

"Hey 'Gome." He announced.

Derek had short brown hair and brown eyes as well as a killer body and a sexy smile. He was from Australia so his accent was relevant.

"Why doesn't he just stay for dinner?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.

"It's that one right?" Derek asked her pointing to Sesshomaru, obviously referring to his comment earlier.

"No, shut up. And no he's not staying; I'll be back in a bit." Kagome sighed.

"Aw but why, you know how I just love your cooking." Derek announced.

"Move!" Kagome instructed.

"Aggressive." Derek joked, winking at Sesshomaru.

Kagome pushed them out the door.

"Are you crazy?" Kagome asked him, on the lawn, not knowing that the Tashio family had gather to watch from the kitchen window, which had a perfect view of them.

"Aw come on I was just having a little fun." Derek laughed.

"Well it's not funny." Kagome cried, blushing.

"Aw come on Kagome, when did you lose your humor?" Derek asked her.

"I haven't…it's just…ugh I don't know, it's different here." Kagome sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"How so? Are they not treating you right?" Derek asked her with a serious edge to his voice.

"It's not that. Derek what's a few weeks away?" Kagome asked.

"Oh…Kagome's I'm sorry. I forgot." Derek replied, obviously sorry.

InuYasha and Inu had moved away from the window but Sesshomaru hadn't, not knowing why.

"Go in and eat, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Derek told her.

They hugged and he kissed her on the cheek, Kagome kissed him too.

She opened the door to the house and put on a smile as Derek drove away.

Sesshomaru stood at the window infuriated.

"Alright, back." Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru turned and left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows? So what did that guy want anyways?" InuYasha asked her, Inu just sitting there eating slowly.

"Nothing, he just came to check up on me." Kagome told him.

"Why?" InuYasha demanded.

"Because, I've been living on my own and now all of sudden I'm here." Kagome replied.

InuYasha keh'ed as he stood up and left.

Kagome groaned.

"Is everything alright?" Inu asked her again, knowing something was up.

"Yeah it's just…in two weeks marks the death of my family and Derek was just trying to be funny because he forgot and I don't know, I'm not in the mood to joke." Kagome sighed.

"Oh I am sorry, but you know you have us as family now." Inu offered.

"Yeah but the band and I are a family too. I've been singing with them for two years and I just don't think I can leave them." Kagome sighed.

"Well, it's your decision. Also, I'm sure Sesshomaru and InuYasha will eat later so don't worry about anything." Inu told her.

"Thank but I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm tired." Kagome lied, exiting the kitchen and going downstairs.

Sesshomaru was hitting a punching bag when she went downstairs, hard.

He noticed her and hit the punching bag harder.

Why, why, why? Why was she affecting him like she was?

He turned to look at her to see she was looking at him with an unfamiliar hurt In her eyes before she disappeared to her room.

Kagome sat down on her bed and cried.

**Oh, bad ending, I know, sorry. I'll update soon I promise. Review!**

**Review Responses**

**Kagome Assassinater: Ha, yeah I know I'm an evil genius.**

**ayrishima: Well thank you **

**Midnight Faerie: Damn it, you guessed right. **


End file.
